Friends can be Scary
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Who can you trust? Can you trust the girl? The shadow? The tough male? The one who keeps secrets? The two that control the night? The one that can fly? When in Happy Tree Town, you're not sure who's normal and who's crazy. But there's no one who can keep you from spending time with the ones who make you happy. Accepting OCs!


**Grim: Who's missed us?**

**Broken: Pretty sure no one.**

**Grim: You're probably right! Well, welcome to a new story. I'm sorry, but this had to happen. It's also introducing my six new OC, *hit with a stick* And someone else!**

**Broken: WHO!?**

**Grim: You'll see! *giggles***

**Broken: This can't be good...**

_**~FURRIES~**_

* * *

"Emy! Where are you!?" Ludwig calls, running throughout the house, looking everywhere. Ludwig has pale white skin, pale blue eyes, and blond hair with yellow dog ears and tail. He's wearing a black tank top, light blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"Come find me!" Emy's voice echos. Ludwig thought she was in basement, but he didn't know for sure. He hates it when she plays this game. Emy has pale white skin, also being pure white, though there's some color to her. Her eyes are a scary gold, as her hair is black and she has black cat ears and tail. She's also wearing a black collar, white button-up dress, and white flats.

"Emy, this is not funny! Come out, now!" he yell. There's a moment of silence, before Emy comes skipping upstairs, showing him she _was_ in the basement.

"Aw, but Ludwig!" she whines, giving him her big puppy dog eyes. "You never play with me, and you're usually at work!"

"I'm sorry, little Emy," he speaks in a softer tone. "But you know I have to work! Without me working, we wouldn't have a place to live!"

"But I'm so lonely without you!" she cries, tears forming in her eyes.

"I understand, and I'm sorry about that, but you must know I have to work," he tries to explain, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps when we have enough money, I'll get you a puppy, huh? Would you like that?"

"Y-yeah," she replies with a slight smile. "Do you think mommy and daddy will let me keep him when they pick me up?"

Ludwig thinks for a moment, sadness filling his soul. Emy's parents were never coming to pick her up, though he wished they were. Her parents really died in a car crash when they were going to the hospital so her mother could give birth to her. But Emy somehow survived. Ludwig couldn't tell her her parents were gone.

"Maybe," he says with a smile. "And if not, then you're welcome to come back anytime to visit."

"Hehe! Thank you, Ludwig!" she squeals, hugging the male. He smiles, giving her a hug back, making sure to watch her. Emy wasn't the best with giving hugs. She usually ended up hurting someone.

"Ludwig?" Emy speaks, looking into his pale blue eyes. "Can I come to work with you?"

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but you can't," he replies, making her sad. "You might get hurt, and I don't want that."

"Okay. Will you come back before I'm asleep?" she asks. He shrugs.

"Maybe. Depends on how long my boss makes me stay." he explains. She nods, giving him one more hug, before allowing him to leave. Emy hates to watch Ludwig leave, but she knows he has to. She just hopes that his boss wouldn't be mean and keep him longer.

Emy grabbed her teddy bear, holding it tight. With a smile, she opens the door and walks out. The sun is beating down on Happy Tree Town, making the land very warm. There are many other tree friends outside, playing their games and talking. Emy smiles at the sight of one tree friend with their father. Lucky and Moon.

Lucky has pale white skin, dark gray hair with black designs in it, dark gray kitsune ears and one tail with the same designs, and black eyes with red slits in them. He's wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, and black spike bracelets.

Moon was Lucky's father. He had the same pale white skin, midnight blue hair with glowing gold strips, and glowing gold eyes. He wore a midnight blue t-shirt with a glowing moon on it, black jeans with little stars on it, and black boots. Everyone says they control the moon and stars, but sometimes Emy didn't think they did.

Emy walks down the street, her head down. She kicks a rock, making sure to hit no cars. Up ahead, she can see Giggles and Petunia talking away. Giggles has tan skin, pink hair with pink chipmunk ears, and pink eyes. She's also wearing a pink tank top, a white skirt, and pink high heels. Emy never liked her, nor did she like Petunia.

Petunia has tan skin, blue hair with blue skunk ears and tail, and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue dress, and blue high heels. She also had on a locket she got from one of her boyfriends, but Emy couldn't remember which one.

"Hey there, Emy!" Giggles greets once sees the young girl. Emy looks at her, before a smile spreads across her face. She skips over, holding out her arms for a hug. The older happily gives her one, not knowing much of her. In a flash, a large knife goes through Giggles' back, getting her heart in process. Petunia screams in horror, seeing her friend drop to the ground.

"Want a hug too, Petunia!?" Emy asks, turning her attention to the other female, who quickly shakes her head. The girl smiles at her, lunging at the older, and plunging the knife into her shoulder. Petunia screams in pain, kicking the girl away. She then pulls the knife out, tears falling from her eyes. She tries to run away, heading down the street. Emy gets up, trying to follow her.

"Some one, help me!" Petunia screams, running as fast as she can, though no one's around. Since almost everyone went to the park, there was no one around to hear her.

"Should've ran the other way!" Emy's voice echos throughout the empty streets. More tears run down her face, before someone grabs her arm, pulling her into an ally. Petunia looks at the male, seeing it's Blizzard, a newcomer who had came to Happy Tree Town the previous day. He had white skin, purple eyes, white hair, and white bear ears. He wore a gray scarf, a white zip-up hoodie, dark blue jeans, and purple converse.

"Blizzard, please help me! That Emy girl is trying to kill me!" Petunia cries, looking at Blizzard with eyes filled with fear.

"Oh, I know that!" he replies, a smile upon his face. "That's why I grabbed you!"

"R-really! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" she squeals, hugging him.

"Not in the good way." he tells her. She looks at him, just in time to both see and hear him whistle. Blizzard lets go of her, allowing someone to tackle her to the ground.

"Hehe! Thanks for the fun!" Emy squeals before plunging the knife in the back of the girl's skull. She then smiles up at Blizzard.

"Thanks for holding her, Mister!" she says in a cheery tone. "I'm Emy! Who are you?"

"My name is Zane, but everyone calls me Blizzard!" he tells her. She smiles at the sound of the name.

"Can you be my friend, please?" she asks. Blizzard happily nods, making her squeal.

"Yay!" She jumps into his arm, giving him a hug, making sure to leave her knife in Petunia's skull. As Blizzard sets Emy on the ground, he looks at his phone, frowning as he does so.

"Emy, I have to go. I'll meet you here, tomorrow, deal?" he tells her, crouching down to her height. Emy looks at him with sad-filled eyes.

"O-okay. Where are you going?" she asks.

"Er... I have to go help one of my friends! Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow at the same time, then we can play, okay?" Emy happily nods, hugging Blizzard goodbye before he leaves. She watches him leave, before retrieving her knife and going to get her teddy bear. Though, once she gets to the spot she left it, she finds it not there. Tears fill her eyes once she sees it's not anywhere. _'L-Ludwig got me that bear, for my b-birthday! N-Now it's g-gone!'_ she thinks as she sits on the grass, putting her knife back in the pocket she had made on her dress. She cries into her hands, tears staining her face.

"Is this yours, miss?" a sweet voice asks. Emy looks up, seeing a shadow holding her teddy bear out to her, Giggles' blood still staining the white fur.

"Y-yes! T-thank you!" she says with a smile as she takes the animal and hugs it.

"I am glad to help. What's your name?" he asks, still hiding in the shadows on the tree.

"I'm Emy! Who are you?" she replies, now jumping to her feet.

"I prefer not the say," he tells her. "I'm sorry. Perhaps late on."

"B-but..." Before Emy can say anything else, the shadow is gone, leaving her all alone. Emy sighs, before looking down at her bear and smiling. _'I can't wait to tell Ludwig about my new friend and that guy!'_ she thinks as she skips home.

**Grim: Hope you all liked! If not, oh well!**

**Broken: *holding a stick* Grim... I'm going to hit you...**

**Grim: Er... IF YOU SEND IN OCs PLEASE MAKE SURE IT'S NOT MANY! *screams and runs off***

**Broken: *chases after her***

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Ears and Tail Color (also what are they):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes (to what degree):**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**History (optional):**

**How would they take having Emy wanting hugs?:**


End file.
